Big Time Rush - Till I Forget About You (Parody)- Till I Marry Winnie The Pooh
Big Time Rush - Till I Forget About You (Parody)- Till I Marry Winnie The Pooh Get a call on a random afternoon I pick it up and I see that it's not you Like my Face, you were breaking the mirror You said bend over, bend over, bend over Heading out, cuz I'm gay All my friends are gonna kill me tonight Staying here, till the sun blows up And I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going GAY Shirt off, Pants down Throw the music out now Party like a retard Can I say what now? I swear I'll do Anything that I have to Till I marry Winnie The Pooh. Shirt up, Pants down Gonna shoot your mom now. I don't care, my head's Spinning all around now. I swear I'll do Anything that I have to Till I marry Winnie The Pooh. I thought I'd die on my own Waiting for you to blow up my door Since you left, I've been eating the phone And I, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry. I found a place where I can't kill myself And just leave your pants on the shelf. See I'm crazy, no I'm Phsycopathic Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going GAY Shirt off, Pants down Throw the music out now Party like a retard Can I say what now? I swear I'll do Anything that I have to Till I marry Winnie The Pooh. Shirt up, Pants down Gonna throw it out now. Don't care, my head's Spinning all around now. I swear I'll do Anything that I have to Till I marry Winnie The Pooh. Been running like you're a lesbian I'm going gay now I don't even think I'm losing my toast, that's all I can do Till I marry Winnie The Pooh Shirt up, Pants down Throw the music out now Party like a retard Can I say what now? I swear I'll do Anything that I have to Till I marry Winnie The Pooh. Shirt up, Pants down Gonna throw it out now. Don't care, my head's Spinning all around now. I swear I'll do Anything that I have to Till I marry Winnie The Pooh Till I marry Winnie The Pooh Till I marry Winnie The Pooh -Jello10 >Like my Face, you were breaking the mirror I like how we start out the song with an insult to both, you and the person this is about. >Heading out, cuz I'm gay '' '''You guys and the gays...oh, what beef you two have.' >All my friends are gonna kill me tonight Hm, I wonder why...could it be because *gasp*, could it be because you're criticizing gay people in every single parody? O: >Staying here, till the sun blows up Well actually NASA and scientists predict a solar flare erupting from the sun for 2013, so I guess you're leaving pretty soon, right? >Shirt up, Pants down, Gonna shoot your mom now. I don't even know how to respond to this, I am pretty sure you already can spot why this is being pointed out. Also, with the "Shirt up, Pants down" for the chorus, I wouldn't be bashing any gays if I were you guys. >I thought I'd die on my own, Waiting for you to blow up my door Well, Allahu Akbar here I come. How did you even come up with this line? It is as bad as the Comedy Central show Brickleberry. >See I'm crazy, no I'm Phsycopathic, Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going GAY No, you're not psychopathic*, you're just an idiot. ' ''>I'm going gay now I don't even think '''To be all honest, if every other line wouldn't consist of gay people's rights, this song wouldn't be getting a 4/100 rating from me. The song is already terrible as it is, and even if you were talking about how gay people should have rights, the song would get a 6/100 or maybe even a 4, because it's preaching. Most people, such as yours truly, do not like hearing about any preaching about things such as gay rights, marijuana, all that heeby-jeeby. I have to say this song was so terrible, Winnie the Pooh would never even think about marrying you. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 12:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC)